Without You I am Nothing!
by TheNextAliceCullen
Summary: What happens if Edward never came back? If Bella Never befriended Jacob. Bella graduates high school and applies to Cornell University and she finds out something that will change her life. First Fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1 graduation

**1st fanfic hope you like it**

**Disclamier: I own Nothing!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1-Graduation

It had been nearly nine months since He left. I still couldn't think about him much less speak his name. Every time I closed my eyes I would see his angelic face, most importantly, I would see his golden eyes filled with the love and admiration that I knew he didn't feel for me anymore. I did not want to sleep because his face just brought back the memories of why he left in the first place. "It will be as if I never existed," he had said. Ha! Fat chance. How could he ever delude himself into thinking that I would just forget about him and move on when he had impacted my life so dramatically. What was that saying? You never forget your first love. He was in fact my first love and most likely my last. How could I ever love again . Half of the time I have my arms wrapped around me just to keep myself from falling apart.

I was graduating today. Whoopee! Not! Charlie was ecstatic not that I cared. Charlie kept pestering me about college. There was only one college who still was taking applications, which was Cornell in Ithaca, New York.

Cornell had its options 1.) I would get away from Forks and everyplace that reminded me of him. 2.) I would leave Charlie so he would not worry about me or have to hear me wake up screaming every night after the same recurring nightmare.

Graduation past in a blur as did everything these days. I was lonely. Jessica had gone on an Anti-Bella agenda months ago. Angela, Ben, and Mike still tried to include me in their conversations but I was totally unresponsive. I was glad when the Ceremony was finally over. I was free of the constant burden that was high school. I was free to be alone. The way I liked it. Of course I would still have to act normal for Charlie so he would not worry but that was so easily handled. I think I would check out Cornell just to make Charlie happy that I was not planning on going to college.

**A/N I know it's short but please review**


	2. Chapter 2 Cornell

Here it is Chapter 2 

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!!!**

Chapter 2-Cornell

The next morning I told Charlie that I was going to apply to Cornell.

"Bella, Honey, that's great." I could almost hear his thoughts and they seemed to be screaming at me.

" Finally! She's applying to college. Maybe she will find someone and she will forget about him." That was his thoughts I knew it. He should be happy. I would no longer be a burden to him. He would not have to worry about me anymore.

He left for work. He had been spending a lot of time away form home a lot lately. Probably trying to stay away from me in case I broke down. Which I never did. I didn't do anything anymore.

I walked back up to my room and turned on my decrypted computer to do some research on Cornell. Things like applications and such. I cleaned my room and made my bed. By the time I was finished my computer was all warmed up and ready to be used. I quickly logged on the Internet. I went to the university's website and printed out all the information and forms I needed. Once that was taken care of I decided to explore the site a little more.

For some strange reason I decided to click on the link to the medical school page. And again for some strange reason I click on the link of the professors who thought in the medical department. Why I did this I don't know. I had no intention to go to medical school. I fainted at the sight and smell of blood. However when the list of professors came up, I saw a name that I thought I would never see again. At first I though I imagined the name. I closed my eyes and shook my head. However, when I opened my eyes there it was, as clear as day-Dr. Carlisle Cullen-General Medicine Professor. Room 1918. I could not believe that it was the same Carlisle Cullen I had once knew. I t must have been a coincidence.

I clicked on his name and up came his Bio and it said:

Dr. Carlisle Cullen is 28 years old. He is married to his wife Esme and they have adopted three children, Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen and also have two foster children Jasper and RosalieHale.

There was NO way!

**A/N Ha a Cliffy**!


	3. Chapter 3 Decision

Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, so I sadly do not own Twilight or Edward and Emmett Cullen (dang)

**Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, so I sadly do not own Twilight or Edward and Emmett Cullen (dang)**

**Chapter 3-Decision**

Okay, so there was no way that this was a coincidence. I mean what were the chances that there was another Carlisle Cullen in this world with a wife named Esme. What were the chances that, that same Carlisle had two "foster" children named Rosalie and Jasper Hale and three "adopted" children named Emmett, Alice and Edward?

Edward! The very thought of him made the hole inside of me ache with a sudden burst of pain. However, there was a part of me that was telling me that I had once again found my beloved Cullens. That same part was screaming at me to get into my truck right now and go to New York. Just because _he_ didn't want me anymore, didn't mean that the others didn't want to see me and I them. 

I went back to the home page of Cornell's website and noticed that visitor's week was next week. That very fact made up my mind. The more rebellious side of me had taken over. It was Wednesday, if I left now I could be in New York by Monday.

I jumped up from my desk. I grabbed my duffel bag from my closet. I packed my stuff in a hurry. I grabbed my checkbook on the way out of the door. I would defiantly need that. I had enough money saved up for this trip from my part-time job at Newton's. I got in the truck and drove to the police station. I was _not _about to drive all the way to New York without telling Charlie first.

I walked into the police station and saw Charlie playing cards with one of the other policemen. When he saw me his face became worried.

"Bella, What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Dad, but I was just on Cornell's website and I noticed that it was visitors week next week, so I decided that I should go. I _need_ to go. You know to check out the school to see if I like it. Maybe even turn in my application in person. I just thought it would be a good idea to tell you before I went, so you wouldn't freak out when you came home and I was gone."

Charlie was speechless. When he finally found his voice all he could manage was …

"Okay Bells, be careful and call me when you stop. Love you! Bye"

"Love you too, Dad. Bye."

I Ran back to my truck and fell of course. Once I got in and settled I set off to New York, to the Cullens.

As I drove I let my mind wonder. It chose to wonder to Edward, of course. For some odd reason, it didn't hurt to think about him. Maybe it was the fact that I may possibly be seeing him in a few days. No! I couldn't hope for that! Anyway, he was probably still chasing his distractions.

It was an unusually sunny day in Washington. It reminded me of the first time Edward and I went to the meadow, our meadow. The way his skin sparkled had mesmerized me. He was so beautiful. It was such a happier time then. However, the very next day, I had to leave Forks to escape the sadistic, murderous tracker named James that was stalking me. 

Instinctively, I glanced down at the crescent shaped scar on my hand. It was the last physical proof that I had of Edward's existence. I loved the way it glittered in the sun, just like him. 

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry that it took so long for me to update, but with school and the constant string of homework that my teachers inflict on me I haven't have enough time to write. I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter is in Alice's POV!**


	4. Chapter 4 The All Seeing Alice Cullen

Disclaimer: I own no part of Twilight except my own copies

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Twilight except my own copies.**

**Chapter 4- The **_**All**_** Seeing Alice Cullen**

_**Alice's POV**_

I can't believe it! Edward is finally coming back next Thursday. My vision told me that he wasn't going to stay long though. He look horrible. He was so depressed. I told him that it wasn't going to do anyone any good for to leave Forks and Bella all behind. He missed Bella so much. He needed her. I hadn't seen him smile since the day we left Forks.

But Edward wasn't the only one who was depressed it seemed like everyone in the Cullen household was down. Carlisle and Esme didn't smile, Jasper was extra depressed because Edward always gave him confidence. Emmett was not his usual fun-loving self. He missed his playmate. Rosalie was not talking to anyone. As for me I wasn't my usual spastic self. I missed my brother. I missed Bella, my best friend and guinea pig Barbie.

I ran to Carlisle office. I found him reading as usual. As I ran in he glanced up. He looked at me with an odd expression. I hadn't looked this enthusiastic since Edward left.

"Carlisle! Guess What!"

"What Alice!"

"I just saw Edward coming back!"

"He is!" Carlisle's eyes lit up. 'That's great. How does he look?"

"He looks like, well like an Emo Kid." I replied trying to lighten the mood.

"Like a what?" Carlisle asked. He sounded a little worried.

"You know an emo kid."

"What's an emo kid Alice?"

"It's short for emotional. They wear black. They're depressed. I know you've seen them."

"Oh yes, I have. He's that bad?" 

"I'm afraid so. Okay I'm going to tell everyone else." With that I ran out of the room. I ran back to my room and ran into Jasper. He caught me in his arms and then I had another vision. 

_Bella walked in to Carlisle classroom and sat in his class. After class she went to talk to him. Carlisle brings her home and she stays with us. Edward comes home and finds Bella here and we all move back to Forks._

"Alice! Alice! What did you see?" Jasper's frantic calls brought me back to the present.

"I saw Bella. She was at Cornell in Carlisle classroom. This is great! Edward's coming home and Bella will be here when he gets here and there is no way he will be able to stay away from her. He's too weak in that department."

"Wait Bella is coming to New York and we are going to have her stay with us until Edward comes back so we can all be a family again?"

"Yes!!"

"Thank goodness! Emo Emmett is getting on my nerves! How did Bella look?"

"Ten times worse than Edward. Let me tell you she took all this really hard. However, we, as in me and you are going to make everything better!"

"I like the way you think Alice!"

He bent down to kiss me and then we when on to establish or master plan. We decided not to let anyone else in on this. Let them all be surprised!

**A/N There you go Chapter 4 please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Dr Carlisle Cullen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I wish I owned Emmett!! I also don't own the Lion King! Yes I do have a reference to Lion King in this chapter.**

Chapter 5-Meeting Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Bella's POV

It took five days for me to get to New York. It was Sunday when I arrived at Cornell. I checked in to a hotel near the campus and went to sleep. However, for once my recurring nightmare did not come to me. Instead I had pleasant dreams about the happy times I had with Edward. The first time we went to the meadow, last summer and the time right before my dreaded birthday party.

My alarm rang at about 8:30. Carlisle first class, the one that I was visiting started at 10. I got dressed, ate breakfast and left for Cornell in a hurry. I drove to Cornell, parked and walked into the visitor's center.

There was an older woman sitting at the desk. She looked up and said "How may I help you dear?"

"Uh, I'm Bella Swan and I am here for visitor's week and I would like to sit in a class this morning."

"Okay, well welcome to Cornell University, Bella. Do you know what class you want to sit in?"

"Yes ma'am. I do, may I sit in on Dr. Carlisle Cullen's General Medicine class at 10."

"You sure can? Do you want to go into medicine?"

"Something like that?" I replied.

"Well, good luck. Here is you visitor's pass. You need it to get into Dr. Cullen's class. Please give it to him. He usually stands at the door before class. You might even run into Dr. Cullen's son on your visit, he goes here. His name is Jasper and he is a looker!" she said. I couldn't help but laugh at her remark about Jasper. As if I would be interested in Jasper! He and Alice belonged together, plus I would never love anyone ever again as anything but a family member, and Alice would kill me.

I left the visitor's center and drove clear across campus to Carlisle's building. Carlisle's classroom was on the second floor. I climbed the stairs as slowly as I possibly could. All the courage I had this morning suddenly disappeared. What was I doing? Why was I here? The Cullens didn't want to see me. That's why they left. However, my feet just keep propelling me forward. There was no going back now.

I finished climbing the stairs and entered the hallway that Carlisle's classroom was on. Right when I lifted my head, I saw them, Jasper and Carlisle. Carlisle was staring at me in shock. Jasper was smiling at me. Why did I have the feeling that Jasper knew about me coming to Cornell and that Carlisle was still in the dark? I know Alice had a vision, so of course Jasper would know. The thought made me smile at Jasper. Yeah, he knew.

I walked up to Carlisle and Jasper, gave Carlisle the pass and walked in the classroom without talking to either of them and found a seat in the back of the class with some of the other visitors. Carlisle walked into the room still somewhat shocked. He defiantly was surprised that I was here. Jasper also walked into the class and came and sat right by me.

Carlisle started class by introducing himself to the visitors in the class. Then he made the visitors introduce themselves.

"My name is James Reynolds!"

"I'm Lucy Appleton"

"I'm Robert Wolf."

"My name is Nikov Karadadtchka."

Carlisle gave the last guy an odd look! Then he turned to me and said, "Bella Swan, I never thought I'd see the day when I saw you within a mile of a medical class."

"I'd never thought I'd see that day that Alice let you out of the house with that shirt on, or your wife for that matter." Carlisle looked down at his brown and red plaid shirt.

"Jasper gave it to me for Christmas!" Carlisle retorted.

"No, I didn't! You bought that off the internet when Alice and Esme were 'shopping'." Jasper replied.

Everyone on the classroom was staring at the three of us curiously. Carlisle simply dismissed it with a causal, "It's a long story" and started the actual class. I began to daydream about no other than Edward.

This particular memory was one of my favorite times I ever shared with Edward. It was last summer. It was a sunny day and Edward and I were in the meadow. I decided to be a little fun and be a little mischievous. I told Edward that I wanted to play hide and go seek, even though I knew he could find me and catch me, but I had other plans.

We decided that he would "seek" first! I ran off in the woods and came back before he was finished counting and jumped on his back and actually knocked him down. He flipped over with me still straddling him. Then I whispered in his ear. "Pinned ya."

Then he rolled on top of me carefully not to let me feel any of his weight and whispered against my lips, "Pinned ya again." And then he leaned in and kissed me. It was wonderful. It wasn't careful like the ones before or the ones after this moment.

The class finally ended and Carlisle wanted me to stay after class. He brought me into his office which was conjoined with his classroom. Jasper also joined our little rendezvous. Once we were in private Carlisle and Jasper simultaneously hugged me. They seemed happy enough to see me.

"Bella, my dear, it is so wonderful to see you again. Our whole family has missed you so much, especially Alice and Esme, and of course Edward. He misses you so much he just feels the need to protect you. This was by far one of his biggest mistakes ever." Carlisle said

"Wait, is Edward back at your house?" I asked trying not to hope.

"No, I'm sorry Bella. Edward's not home, but he is coming back on Thursday! Isn't that wonderful?" Jasper said with more enthusiasm than I ever heard him use before. Edward was coming back to the Cullen's house on Thursday. On Thursday I will set eyes on my one true love, but what would be his reaction? If he missed me as much as Carlisle said he did would he embrace me or just push me away and leave once again?

"Bella, come and stay with us at the house. Everyone will be excited to see you. Please come back with us? I'm going home right now because I am free for the rest of the day. Carlisle still has three more classes to teach. My other teachers are at a conference so we don't have any of those classes all week. How lucky am I!" Jasper said.

"Okay!" I said and I followed Jasper out of the door.

Once we were out of hearing distance, Jasper gave me another hug and said, "Bella, I am so glad to have you back. Alice hasn't been spastic and Emmett has been Emo!!" I laughed. It sounded natural, not forced. We got to his car and drove to the Cullen's house, and the first thing I saw was a black blur running full force at me.

**I am sooooo sorry it took so long for me to update on this story. I have been caught up in my other fanfic and I also had a serious case of writer's block on this story, but I hope to update again soon. The next chapter is going to be in Carlisle point of view. **


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting Bella Swan

Disclaimer: I own nothing although I still wished I owned Emmett

**Disclaimer: I own nothing although I still wished I owned Emmett!!**

**Chapter 6-Meeting Bella Swan**

_Carlisle's POV_

It was my typical Monday morning. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing except that Alice and Jasper both seemed unusually excited this morning and I felt that I was missing the joke. They both had been acting oddly since the day that Alice had the vision the Edward was coming home on Thursday. Oh well, maybe I was just imagining things.

Jasper and I left at the same time. Jasper was studying at Cornell, and he was also in my ten o'clock General Medicine class this morning. Jasper recently acquired a Chrysler Crossfire to transport himself from place to place. Recently Jasper had been extremely excited about something, but what I didn't know. Maybe he had just been spending way too much time with Alice.

When I arrived at the university, I caught a peculiar scent in the air. It was a scent that I hadn't smelt in nearly nine months and it was not like I could forget this particular scent. It was the scent of the only human that ever knew the Cullen Family's secret. The scent was none other than Bella Swan's. Why was Bella at Cornell, and why didn't Alice have a vision about her arrival?

I turned to Jasper and he just smiled. Then I realized that Alice did have a vision. She just chose to keep it for everyone besides Jasper. Well don't I feel loved. I just thought to myself maybe I wouldn't see her and maybe Bella was just at Cornell by coincidence. Yeah, that's what it was, just a big coincidence. So Jasper and I continued on our way to the classroom.

It was visitor's week this week so I was expecting new faces in my class. I stood at my door as usual and greet all of my students, took the passes of the visitors and instructed them to the back row of the classroom.

I glanced back down the hallway and Jasper was coming down the hall. He came and stood by me. He was still smiling.

"Jasper, Please tell me what exactly your so happy about?"

"Oh, its nothing Carlisle." And I let it drop. Then I caught Bella's scent once again. It was so strong. That meant that she must be in the building. Then I saw the door to the stairwell open and a girl with pale skin, large brown eyes, and dark brown hair. I knew this girl. This girl was practically family. She was my son, one and only love. It was bella, Bella Swan.

I was in shock. Why was Bella in the medical building? She fainted at the very sight of blood. So my earlier thoughts that her being here was just a coincidence were wrong. She somehow found out were we, the Cullens, were and she had come to find us.

She walked straight up to Jasper and I, handed me her pass and then walked into the room. Jasper gave me a slight smirk and followed Bella into the room. I walked into the room still somewhat shocked. I noticed that Jasper went to sit in the back with Bella.

I attempted to start my class as usual. I introduced myself to the new students and they introduced themselves t me. When it was Bella's turn I stopped her before she could speak.

"Bella Swan, I never thought I'd see the day when I say you within a mile of a medical class."

"I'd never thought I'd see the day that Alice let you out of the house with that shirt on. Or your wife for that matter." Bella replied. Ah how I've missed. I glanced down at my plaid shirt. I really liked my shirt.

" Jasper gave this to me for Christmas." I retorted, even though Jasper really didn't.

"No I didn't you brought that off the Internet when Alice and Esme were 'shopping'" Jasper replied.

Everyone in the classroom was staring at this point. I just simply said, "It's a long story" and continued on with my lesson. While I was teaching, my mind drifted to the fact that Edward was coming back on Thursday and Bella was here. This was perfect! No really it was. Edward was acting like a, what word did Alice use to describe him the other day, and Eno kid, no, emu kid, wait no it was and Emo kid, and Bella would make him better. He would not be able to leave her again. He was too weak in that department.

I noticed that Bella had drifted off into her own dream world. I wondered if she was thinking about Edward. She probably was. She didn't look to well herself. Leaving did not do her _any_ good. Once the class ended I called. "Um, Bella, please stay after class, if you don't mind." Of course she didn't mind.

I led Bella into my office and Jasper also joined us. Once I shut the door, Jasper and I both hugged Bella. We were both happy to see her.

"Bella, my dear, it is so wonderful to see you again. Our whole family has missed you so much, especially Alice and Esme, and of course Edward. He misses you so much; he just feels the need to protect me. This was by far of his biggest mistakes ever.' I told Bella. Her eyes seemed to brighten at the mention of Edward.

"Wait is Edward, back at your house?" Bella asked hopefully. I was about to answer but Jasper beat me to it

"No I'm sorry Bella. Edward's not home, but he is coming back on Thursday! Isn't that wonderful!" Jasper seemed so happy at that fact. Edward always gave Jasper confidence. "Bella come and stay with us at the house. Everyone will be so excited to see you. Please come back with us? I'm going home right now because I am free for the rest of the day. Carlisle still had three more classes to teach, my other teachers are at a conference so we don't have any of those classes all week. How lucky am I?"

"Okay!" and Bella followed Jasper out of the room. I was so glad that Bella had come and found us. Maybe our family will soon be back to the way it was very soon. In three days to be exact.


	7. Chapter 7 Reunion

**Disclaimer: I own No part of Twilight!!! SORRY!!! **

**Chapter 7- Reunion **

**BPOV**

Jasper lead me to his car, and then it hit me, Jasper didn't have really good control. Also, he was a lot warmer toward me than usual. He was never really this close to me, but I wasn't complaining.

Jasper and I made small talk the entire way to the Cullen house. Jasper told me that he became a lot more immune to the smell of human blood. He said that he was more tame now. It felt good to be back with the Cullen's they were my family and I knew that I was where I belonged. Carlisle said that Edward was feeling the same way that I was. Carlisle said that Edward was just as empty as I was. Maybe I was wrong about the fact that I thought that Edward didn't want me anymore, that he didn't care about me, that he didn't love me.

I would see Edward on Thursday. That was went I would really know how he was feeling. I wondered if he would embrace me or just push me away. I wanted to know but I didn't have much time to think about that because Jasper was pulling up to a older home. One that looked similar to the house that the Cullens owned back in Forks. As soon as I had stepped out of the car there was a black streak coming toward me. Alice wrapped her arms around me and would not let me go. I hugged her back. I missed her so much.

"Bella, I Missed you so much!!!" Alice said. If Alice could cry I bet that she would have at that moment.

"I missed you too Alice. I miss you so much. I missed you all so much." I said tears streaming down my cheeks. I was actually somewhat happy. I knew that I belonged with the Cullens in some way or form. I wasn't going to let them slip away again and I don't think that Alice was going to let me slip away again.

Alice lead me into the house where Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were. Apparently they were not in on the vision that Alice had of me coming. The looks on their faces when they saw me was priceless. All three of them had looks of udder surprise. It was as if they had seen a ghost or that they were hallucinating. Emmett was actually the first one to realize that he wasn't just seeing things and that I was actually there.

"BELLA!!! OH MY GOD!! BELLA!!" Emmett screamed. He wrapped me in a bone crushing hug. "It is so good to see you again!!!" Emmett said, still not let go of me.

"Emmett… can't…breathe……" I forced out. Emmett let go "I missed you too Emmett." I said.

"Oh!! This is great!! Bella's here and Edward is coming back on Thursday, so this means that we will have the family back together!" Emmett said.

Esme didn't say much. She seemed to be speechless, she just came and hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "It is so glad to have you back Bella." She said in a soft voice.

It was Rosalie's reaction that shocked me. She came and hugged me. "Bella, I know that I haven't been the nicest person to you, but I noticed how much you meant to my brother and my entire family. I didn't notice how much until we were gone, until you were gone. I missed you. I really did." I was shocked. I really was. Rosalie missed me. This was just odd, but it made me happy that she was finally accepting me.

I spent the next couple of hours catching up with the Cullen's. It was great to be back with them, and they seemed happy to see me and have me back into their lives. Being back with the Cullens made me fantasize about Edward even more than I had been lately. It didn't hurt to think of him. I just had three days until I could see him once again.

**So there is chapter 7. I know that I hadn't updated this story in so very long. I have just been caught up in so many other things. Please, please Review!!!!**


End file.
